youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Stitch-Man 2
The Amazing Stitch-Man 2 is a 2014 American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The film was directed by Marc Webb and was produced by Avi Arad and Matt Tolmach. It is the sequel to 2012's The Amazing Stitch-Man. It is also the second and final film in The Amazing Stitch-Man franchise. The studio hired James Vanderbilt to write the screenplay and Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci to rewrite it. The film stars Stitch as Stitch Parker/Stitch-Man, Angel as Angel Stacy, Reuben as Green Goblin/Reuben Osborn, ? as Peter's parents and Nani as Aunt Nani with the addition of Mephiles the Dark as Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich and Swifty the Shrew as Electro/Max Dillon. Plot OsCorp scientist Richard Parker records a video message to explain his disappearance. Later, he and his wife, Mary are aboard a private jet hijacked by an assassin sent to kill Richard and his wife. Richard and Mary fight off the man, but the ensuing struggle causes the plane to crash, killing both Richard and Mary after he uploads the video. In the present time, Stitch continues to fight crime as Stitch-Man. He pursues and apprehends Aleksei Sytsevich (Mephiles). Later, Stitch meets with his girlfriend Angel Stacy at their high school graduation ceremony and, insisting he keep his vow to her late father, ends their relationship. Stitch's childhood friend, Reuben Osborn, returns to Manhattan to see his terminally-ill father, Norman, CEO of OsCorp. Norman explains his illness is genetic and Reuben is at the age where it first develops. Then, Norman gives Reuben a small device that he claims contains his life's work. The next day, Norman dies and Reuben is appointed the new OsCorp CEO. While working in an OsCorp laboratory, an electrical engineer name Max Dillon (Swifty) shocks himself by accident and falls into a tank of genetically-engineered electric eels. They attack him and he mutates into a living electric generator. Meanwhile, Stitch attempts to maintain a friendship with Angel, but she reveals that she may move to England for schooling. Before they can discuss it, Dillon wanders into Times Square, accidentally causing a blackout and is stopped by Stitch-Man after a battle. Dillon is taken to the Ravencroft Institute, where he is studied by German scientist Dr. Kafka. Meanwhile, the first symptoms of Reuben's illness are showing and he uses the device Norman gave him to deduce that Stitch-Man's blood could help save him. He asks Stitch, who has been selling photos of Stitch-Man to the Daily Bugle, to aid him in finding Stitch-Man. Stitch refuses, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have. Although he later comes to Reuben as Stitch-Man, he still refuses and Reuben becomes resentful towards Stitch-Man. OsCorp vice-president Donald Menken frames Reuben for covering up Dillon's accident, removes him as CEO and takes control of Oscorp. Reuben's assistant, Felicia Hardy informs him of equipment that could help him, so he makes a deal with Dillon who now calls himself "Electro," to get him back inside the OsCorp building. There he finds a suit of armor and other equipment made by Norman, as well as venom from the now-destroyed genetically-altered spiders. The venom accelerates Reuben's illness and transforms him into a goblin-like creature, but the suit's built-in emergency protocol restores his health and cures his disease. Stitch uses information left by his father to locate the video message in an abandoned subway station's hidden lab. Richard explains that he had to leave because he refused to cooperate with Norman's plans to make biogenetic weapons. Stitch then hears a voicemail from Angel, telling him that she was offered the British scholarship and is heading to the airport earlier than expected. Later, Stitch catches her, professes his love for her and they agree to go to England together. Then, Electro causes another blackout and Stitch heads off to battle him as Stitch-Man. Then, Angel follows and together, they restore power and overload Electro's body, killing him. The transformed Reuben, who now calls himself "Green Goblin", arrives equipped with Norman's armor and weaponry. Upon seeing Angel, he deduces Stitch-Man's secret identity and, swearing revenge for being refused the blood transfusion, kidnaps her and takes her to the top of a clock tower. Then, Stitch-Man defeats Reuben, but his webbing breaks during the battle and Angel falls. Stitch tries, but is unable to save her. Mourning her death, the depressed Stitch ends his career as Stitch-Man. Five months later, Reuben is coping with the aftereffects of his transformation while incarcerated at Ravencroft. His associate, Gustav Fiers, visits Reuben and the pair discuss forming their own team. Then, Reuben orders Fiers to start with Sytsevich. Later, an unknown team of men break Sytsevich out of prison. Equipped with an electromechanical suit of armor, Sytsevich calls himself the Rhino and rampages through the streets. Stitch, inspired by Angel's graduation speech, resumes his role as Stitch-Man and confronts him. Gallery Category:Lilo and Stitch Characters Category:Superheroes Movies